Why Me?
by punkrock-fairyfloss
Summary: Trouble has always followed Raven Scamander and along with her friends Corvette and Scorpius, can this 3rd year Slytherin cope with the troubles of schoolwork, Quidditch and boys?    Characters:  Raven Scamander, Daughter of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamand
1. Chapter 1

Raven Scamander kissed her mother Luna good bye and her hair turned a frightening shade of blue, one it only turned when she had to leave her mother to get on the Hogwarts train. It was her 3rd year at the school where she had been put in Slytherin with her best friends Scorpius Malfoy and Corvette McLaggen.

'Tell Dad I love him, and to owl me as soon as he gets home. I love you, bye!' Raven yelled to her mother as she boarded the train. She pushed her long still dark blue hair behind her ear as she hoisted her trunk into one of the storage compartments in the empty carriage compartment.

'Still missing mummy every time you leave for school, R?' Scorpius joked as he put Raven's Phoenix, Phoeny into the compartment with all their other stuff. Raven smiled and examined him. He was taller, but with the same blonde hair as his father and his mothers beautiful brown eyes. His voice was deeper and he was defiantly filling out. She had missed him more then she had realised these past holidays. She felt her hair turn a bright orange as she grinned and squeezed him around the waist.

'Have I interrupted something?' Corvette squealed as she entered the cabin. She flung her honey blonde hair behind her shoulder as she held up the enormous amount of bags in her hands.

Scorpius and Raven let go of each other and pulled Corvette into the hug. Corvette had always been the tallest but now Scorpius had taken over. Raven was still the shortest, taking after her mother with her short slight frame.

Corvette pulled back and flashed her winning smile. 'I brought you presents!'

Scorpius and Raven sat back as Corvette unloaded the gifts from her latest trip to Paris with her grandmother. There were piles of name brand clothes, trinkets and jewellery and shoes. As Scorpius was browsing through the clothes Corvette had bought him, Corvette snuggled in next to Raven with a small frilly bag in her hand.

She looked behind her to see Scorpius pre-occupied with the fiddley zips on his new jeans, then turned back to Raven and pulled a pile of lace out of the bag and held them up to Raven.

'For when you need to feel a bit sexy.' Corvette whispered to Raven has Raven's eyes widened in shock as she realised what Corvette was holding. Her hair went as red as her skin as she squealed.

'Corvette! I can't wear these! They're so whore-ish!' Raven looked at Corvette in shock. Raven loved her, but what was she thinking?

Unfortunately Raven's outburst had gotten Scorpius' attention and he let out a squeak of shock. He quickly composed himself. 'Woah, Raven. I didn't think you were into that kinda thing.' He smiled at her cheekily.

Raven went even redder as two Slytherin boys walked past the cabin as Corvette held the lingerie up to Raven. The boys let out a wolf whistle as Raven pushed Corvette away.

'I think we should just get our robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts soon.' Raven said as she got her luggage down so she could get out her robes.

The dress code was much easier now then when her mother went to school. Now they just had to wear black bottoms with a shirt and tie in their house colours and their school robes. Raven was already in a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a singlet so all she had to do was put her shirt and tie on.

Corvette stuffed the lingerie into Raven's trunk when she wasn't looking and pulled her robe on over her green silk blouse and silver pencil skirt. She almost always dressed in Slytherin colours, for she had wanted to be in Slytherin all her life even though none of her parents had.

Scorpius sighed and hugged Raven, trying to cheer her up. 'Come on, R.' He said. 'Corvette was only trying to be nice, and you have seemed a bit miserable lately.' Scorpius let go and Corvette took his place around Raven's waist.

'Yeah, and I thought it might make you happy and plus you need to feel sexy because you haven't had a boyfriend in awhile.' Corvette said.

'Maybe because the last guy I dated was really after you.' Raven muttered.

'Wha-?' Corvette said but was cut off as the train rolled into the station at Hogwarts.

Let's see what goes wrong in my life this year, Raven thought as she, along with Scorpius, Corvette and her boyfriend Lazer Zambini made their way to the Hogwarts castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius waited outside the corridor to the girl's dorms waiting for Raven. He was in his Quidditch uniform, reading for practice that afternoon. He was a seeker, and a damn good one at that. Slytherin hadn't lost one match last year, and this weekend they were playing their first game of the season against Gryffindor.

Corvette tottered out of the corridor into the Slytherin common room, her pure white Persian, Raphael in her arms. She was just about to go meet Raven in the library for some help on her charms homework that she just couldn't understand. It also didn't help that she was too busy playing footsie with Lazer to pay much attention.

'C! Have you seen Raven? I need to ask her something!' Scorpius yelled after Corvette. She hadn't even noticed him as she walked past.

'Why, S? You going to ask her to marry you?' Corvette said, quickly composing herself after the shock of realizing he was there. It was a joke, but she had also noticed the way he had looked at Raven on the train. Corvette wondered if Lazer ever looked at her like that.

'Oh, yes! I must have her to myself; I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage before another suitor beats me to it.' Scorpius replied, faking his confession to Corvette. 'Nah really, where is she?'

'I'm about to go meet her in the library now. Want to come?'

'I can't, Quidditch practice.' Scorpius said, pointing to his Slytherin kit. 'When you see her can you tell her to meet me in the common room after practice?'

'Sure.' Corvette said and walked off towards the library.

As she walked in she noticed Rose Weasley sitting at one of the desks, her nose buried in a book, as always.

'Nerd.' Corvette coughed as she sauntered past.

Rose looked up from her book, unsure of whether to say anything. She had been picked on by Corvette since they were sorted into their respective houses 3 years ago. Rose didn't know what she had done wrong. 'I-I'd rather be a nerd then a-a whore!'

'What did you say to me?' Corvette yelled, pulling out her pine wand with Dragon heart string. She had never been called a whore before, and was not about to let little Weasley be the first. Corvette actually liked Rose, for she had a natural intelligence that Corvette was missing. Corvette was only mean to her because of the house rivalry and also her father had his ego hurt by Hermione in their 6th year.

Raven heard the commotion from the back desk she was studying at. She ran up to all the noise to see students gathered around Corvette with her wand out and a very scared looking Rose Weasley.

'No, Corvette!' Raven yelled as she tried to restrain Corvette from jinxing Rose. Raphael had jumped out of Corvette's arms and had run out of the room.

'But that brat called me a whore!' Corvette screamed, her honey blond hair falling in wispy ringlets around her flustered face. 'Raven, let go!'

'Rose, leave or she will do it!' Raven yelled at the cowering Rose, a book still in her arms.

'I'm s-sorry... I don't know what came over me.' Rose stammered and scurried out of the room.

'You'd better be sorry you little bitch.' Corvette called after her.

'Come on, let's go back to the dorms and study there.' Raven coaxed and led Corvette out of the room.

Lazer Zambini came running up to them, still sweating and in his kit, straight from Quidditch practice. He kissed Corvette on the cheek before he said 'You need to come to the hospital wing. Scorpius is hurt.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 'What happened?'

'He got knocked off his broom by a bludger. He seemed really distracted.'

'Has he woken up yet?'

'No, Madam Pomfrey said he's shattered his arm and hit his head pretty bad.'

'Why was a bludger even going in his direction? He's a bloody seeker!'

'He was in front of the goalposts! He should've gotten out of the way!'

'Guys, quit yelling. I'm trying to sleep.' Scorpius murmured. His whole body ached and his arm was oddly restricted and when he tried to move it, a sharp pain ricocheted through it.

'Out, out. He needs his rest; you can visit again tomorrow after lessons.' Madam Pomfrey scurried in, shooing the threesome out.

They ran into the great hall, hoping to not be late for supper. They settled in next to the rest of the Slytherin team and discussed what had happened to Scorpius on the field.

That night was spent studying charms in Raven and Corvette's dorm room. Corvette just couldn't get her head around these charms, not matter how hard she tried and how hard Raven explained. Raven's hair turned a dark purple in frustration.

'You know, you should keep your hair purple, it looks good on you.' Corvette said, putting her quill down and examining her closest friend.

'You know I can't control it, Corvette. It's changes with my mood.'

'That's why you're terrible at keeping things from me.' Corvette giggled. 'I've been thinking, we need to find you a boyfriend.'

'You say that all the time.' Raven sighed. 'Maybe I don't want a boyfriend.'

'You do. I know you do.' Corvette smiled. 'You know, Scorpius was going to ask you something before his accident. I think he was going to ask you out.'

'Really?' Raven exclaimed, looking a bit too happy. 'I mean, really?'

'You so like him!'

'No I don't! And even if I did, he would never want to go out with me. He likes girls like Petunia Parkinson.'

'That spoiled little brat?' Corvette squealed. Raven clamped her hand over Corvette's mouth. 'He doesn't like her. He told me. I can't believe you like him!'

'I think it's time for us to go to sleep. We have double Herbology tomorrow.'

'Oh yay, Professor Longbottom is rather hot, don't you think?' Corvette asked, pulling her PJs on and settling into the bunk across from Raven's. 'Oh and wear that lingerie I gave you tomorrow.'

'Ew, to both things. First, he's a teacher and is old. Second, what is the point of wearing it if no one's going to see it.'

'First, he is totally hot, for a teacher and second, it makes you feel sex-'

Raven faked snored to signal to Corvette to shut up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Scorpius wandered into the common room, where Corvette and a strange group of Slytherin boys circled around her. They were all whispering furiously.

Scorpius looked for Raven, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he looked around then down to his feet. He was still wearing his PJs, a loose grey t-shirt and black PJ pants. With his arm still in a sling, he was out of Quidditch for the next 2 weeks.

The room went silent as Raven entered. Corvette scurried up to her and pulled her over to the group of boys. She was still in her PJs as well, her hair was all messed up and turned a violent shade of bright blue.

'Corvette? What's going on? What have you done? Did you beat up Rose? You need to leave her alone! ' Raven said, still recovering from getting dragged towards a group of boys.

The boys lined up and Corvette sat Raven down on a single chair in the middle of the line of boys. There were all different types of boys there, but they were all from Slytherin and were all deliciously attractive.

'I found a few dishy boys for you, so take your pick!' Corvette squealed.

'Corvette, no. I'm not going to pick out a boyfriend from someone you handpicked! I don't even want a boyfriend!' Raven tried to explain to Corvette. Raven's hair turned bright acid green.

Corvette's face fell. 'Oh, I'm sorry, R. You just look so upset lately.'

'I know, C. I'm really fine though, I'm just struggling getting into the swing of school again, and we have our Hogsmeade trip soon so that will cheer me up.' Raven got up and went over to the line of boys. 'I'm sorry guys, but there's going to be no more match-making so ahhh, you can all leave.'

Scorpius got up from the couch with a huge smirk on his mouth. 'Nice work, C.' He patted Raven and Corvette on the back and Raven's hair turned a light pink.

Corvette gave Raven a look that said 'I know why your hand turned that colour.' Raven pretended not to notice.

Raven took Corvette's hand and lead her into their dorm room.

'R, I'm sorry, please don't be angry!'

'I'm not, I have to show you something.' Raven started pulling off her t-shirt and underneath lay a light pink and lacy lace bra. 'I wore it, ok? I fucking wore it. And it feels fucking good.'

Corvette squealed and jumped up to hug her now topless best friend. They didn't notice the creaking floorboards that were nearing closer to the slightly open door of their dorm room until it was too late.

'Aren't you both supposed to be naked for that?' Scorpius asked, a smirk dancing on his lips and his eyes taking in the scene of Raven's half naked body.

Raven squealed and picked her t-shirt up off of the floor and pulled it on. 'Scorpius, get out!'

'Scorpius, you cheeky little boy! If you wanted to see Raven you could've knocked!' Corvette pushed Scorpius out of the room and Raven hid under her bed in embarrassment.

Corvette popped her head under the bed. 'C'mon, R. It isn't that bad, he's your best friend, you probably had bathes together when you were younger, why is this any different?'

'Because I'm a girl! I have breasts and self worth...and I may...just a little bit in some little part of my heart like him more than a friend.'

'Like best friends?' Corvette giggled.

'C!' Raven squealed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 'Beep...beep...beep...bee-bee-bee-be-be-be-be-b-b-b-b.'

'C! Quit it!'

'B-b-b-b-be-be-be-be-bee-bee-bee...beep...beep...'

Raven clamped her hand over Corvette's mouth before she had time to play Hottie Radar again. The room was silent except for the rustling of parchment and the scratching of quills.

Raven, Corvette and Scorpius had quickly lost interest in their Herbology test and Corvette insisted on making it obvious how hot she thought Professor Longbottom was. Raven was still trying to finish her test, but the living conditions and effects of Gillyweed just wasn't that exciting.

Scorpius had been sending her notes all lesson, most of which were drawings of what she would look like with a moustache and a mono-brow. He hadn't mentioned yesterday at all, and Raven was dreading when he did. It was so embarrassing, and she still didn't know whether she actually wanted to like him. He was her best friend.

'Alright class, time's up. If any of you haven't finished tell me and that'll be your homework for the night, and it's due in class tomorrow, where we will be out in the greenhouses.'

Raven, Corvette and Scorpius headed out into the courtyard for break.

'So, S. Does Raven get to see you half naked now that you've seen her?' Raven elbowed Corvette in the ribs.

'C! How can you say that?' Raven exclaimed.

'Ahhh... about that, look I'm really sorry about that, it must've been really embarrassing.' Scorpius stammered. 'So ahhh, to make it up for it I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house over Easter break, I mean I know it's awhile away but we haven't done it in ages and I thought we should do it again. Like old times. And C, you can come too.' Scorpius looked at Raven and Corvette expectantly.

'Well, I can't go, sorry. I'm going to Scotland to visit my grandparents. But, I'm sure Raven would love to!' Corvette said, pushing Raven closer to Scorpius.

'Yeah, that'd be great.' Raven replied, a huge smile on her face. 'We should probably get to class now, we have charms.'

'Cool, hey Corvette you go along, I need to talk to Raven for a bit.' Scorpius said. Corvette pulled her winning smile and walked off, Lazer finding her in the crowd of students going in for class.

Raven smiled again, her hair turning light pink as she wondered what Scorpius wanted to talk about. Will he ask her out? Will he tell her she looks really pretty today? Or is he going to tell her that she has something in her teeth? Raven ran her tongue over her teeth checking if they were clean or not.

Stop, Raven. He'll just be asking about homework or something. Raven thought. She stared up at Scorpius her heart beating faster and faster.

'So ahhh, could you help me with my Herbology homework?'

Raven stared at him. That was all. 'Yeah, sure. What are friends for.' She turned to walk to class.

He caught her by the shoulder and pulled her around to face him. 'Is everything ok between us, R? I mean, I'm sorry about the whole seeing you half naked thing but you just seem really distant lately, and I just wanted to know if everything was alright.' Scorpius bit his bottom lip.

God he was cute when he did that, Raven thought. 'Everything's fine, I know the whole seeing me half naked thing was an accident. I'm just, I dunno. I feel like we don't get enough time to hang out, y'know, but everything's fine.'

'That's good.' Scorpius pulled Raven closer and put his arms around her. He looked down at her and pecked her on the cheek. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Raven wandered to class, her head still reeling from Scorpius kissing her. She could feel the ghost of his soft lips on her cheek and the warmth of his arms around her. It felt so right.

Her boots stomped along the corridor as she melted into the crowd of students headed to the classes. Everyone was yelling and screaming but she blocked it all out, thinking only of him. Corvette came up behind her and she jumped in surprise.

'Jeez, you're jumpy! So... What happened?' Corvette asked. Raven's hair was a light pink and she had a dreamy smile on her face, which could only mean that something good happened.

'Oh, he just asked me to help him with him homework.' Raven replied and went back into her dream world.

'Raven, you're scaring me, you're acting like your mother.' Corvette said but Raven didn't reply. They walked into charms and sat next to Lazer. The lesson started but Corvette still couldn't get Raven's attention.

'Raven? Can you answer?' Professor Bogshaft called on Raven, who sat up at the sound of her name.

'Umm... no sorry I don't know, Professor.' The class snickered. Raven looked around, looking rather afraid.

'Well maybe you'd know if you spent less time day dreaming and more time listening you'd know.' The Professor yelled. Raven flinched. 'Rose?'

'The levitating charm, Professor.' Rose replied then put her head back in her book. Albus smirked at the Slytherin side of the room. Lazer stuck his tongue out at him.

That night Corvette pounced on Raven in their dorm room. 'Tell me everything!' She squealed.

A huge smile made its way to Raven's mouth. 'It was perfect. He was perfect.' She sighed.

'And?' Corvette prompted.

'He kissed me.'

Corvette squealed in excitement again.

'On the cheek.' Raven added. She lay down on her bed and Corvette lay down next to her.

'So? This is amazing!' Do you think he'll ask you out?' Corvette asked. 'Or will you ask him?'

'I don't know.' Raven said, her face falling as she thought about it. 'I don't really want to ruin the friendship.'

'You won't, you two would be perfect together!'

'What if we break up? Things won't be the same.' Raven worried.

'There's always that chance, but if you really like him then you should just go for it!'

'I guess. You know what, I will. I'll go ask him now I think.' Raven got up and hugged Corvette then wandered out into the common room, where she had a feeling Scorpius would be.

She looked around then saw his head of blonde hair other a group of first years. He was standing with a 2nd year, Matilda Vane. They were laughing and Matilda playfully punched Scorpius on the arm. Raven's heart dropped.

She watched, frozen to the spot as Scorpius leaned into Matilda and their lips met.

Everything went silent. Raven could feel her eyes watering but she couldn't move and she couldn't stop looking. She wiped her eyes and started to walk backwards. She couldn't believe her eyes.

He kissed her. And he kissed Matilda. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? Was she really that repulsive? She thought, the tears running down her cheeks.

Raven turned and ran back into her dorm, not sure whether she should scream or cry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Raven didn't know what to do any more. She kept quiet. Not even telling Corvette what had happened, although Raven was pretty sure that Corvette had realised.

Scorpius and Matilda were inseparable. They spent all their time holding hands and snogging. Raven was furious. She hated being around them but she missed Scorpius so much. She had to hold back from hexing him every time she saw him.

Raven was in Care of Magical Creatures, the only class she had by herself. She was dreading DADA, for it was a class that she had only with Scorpius, and it would be awkward and he would be an idiot if her didn't understand why.

Raven couldn't concentrate of the unicorn care they were studying, it was so confusing and she had other things on her mind like Scorpius and revenge and death to Matilda. She didn't notice when the teacher said that the assignment being assigned was to be done it partners.

She quickly stood up from the rock she was leaning her work on and all her books and papers fell to the ground. She cursed under her breath and her hair turned dark blue. She bent to pick them up whilst all the other students raced around trying to find partners. She felt another pair of hands helping her and she looked up into the bright green eyes of a boy.

'Hi, I'm Leon, Leon Parkinson, Slytherin.' He introduced as he handed her books to her. He smiled, his eyes lighting up and the wind ruffling his dark black hair.

'Raven Scamander, Slytherin. It's nice to meet you,' She smiled nervously up at him. He was two heads taller than her and taller than everyone else in the class.. He was cute, and Corvette would approve. 'Do you, by any chance have a partner?'

'No, actually. Could I be yours? I've always wanted a cute girl to be my partner.' He did this cute little smirk and bit his lip.

'Yeah sure. Hey, do I have another class together?' Raven asked. 'You look familiar.' 'Yeah, we have DADA together, I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, but I've always been too shy.' He replied, looking down at his feet.

'Oh, right.' Raven blushed, then thought of a good idea to make Scorpius jealous. 'Hey, Can I ask you a huge favour? I'm kinda having a fight with my friend and he's like the only one I usually hang out with in class, so I was wondering if I could hang out with you, if that's like ok...'

'That's fine. I don't really have anyone to sit with anyway. People sort of avoid me because of my height.'

They started their assignment together that note in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius looking on wondering what was going on with them. Raven detected a hint of jealously in her look and she smiled, her hair turned bright pink.

Leon looked up, 'Your hair, it's all pink.' He smiled.

Raven blushed and her hair turned even brighter. 'Yeah, I'm a Metamorphmagus.'

'That's awesome. I think I'd rather be a Metamorphmagus then freakishly tall.' Leon laughed.

Scorpius liked Matilda, sure, but she was kind of annoying. He hung around her all the time and never let him be by himself, she even waited for him outside the toilets. It was getting a bit much. And what was Raven doing with that freak Leon?

In fact, he thought, she'd been acting kind of weird even since he hooked up with Matilda. Was she jealous? Did she like him? He was an idiot, of course she did. Why hadn't he noticed? 


End file.
